


Swallow

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Swallow

matt moaned around the two cocks that were currently thrusting in and out of his mouth, his jaw was sore but the pleasure of the cocks hitting the back of his throat and making him gag sent him reveling in ecstasy.

harrison gripped his hair tightly, breaking the steady pace that he kept with his baby brother as he fucked faster into matt's mouth while carson moaned, keeping his same rhythm as before.

" 's good matty," harrison slurred. "taking both our cocks in your little whore mouth." he grunted then slam a few more times into matt's mouth before he pulled out. carson thrusted faster once his older brother pulled away, fluttering his eyes closed and swearing under his breath until he pulled out as well.

drool ran down matt's swollen lips to his chin as he got on his knees, baby blue eyes looking up at two hazel eyes as the two brothers stroked their lengths over matt. grunting to themselves and saying every possible dirty thing they could think of to matt.

harrison came first, his load splurting over matt's eyes and nose, the eldest man moaned as his cum dripped down matt's face. then carson finally came, his seed landing on matt's lips.

matt licked the brothers cum off of his face as he moaned. when he was finished, he smiled and kissed both brothers on the lips.

carson cried out in disgust fron tasting the cum that lingered on his lips while the two older men only laughed at him.


End file.
